


Just Like A Dog

by devilbear



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbear/pseuds/devilbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in an alternate reality/timeline where the Doctor somehow rewrote time to free the Master while Amelia Pond waited for his first return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like A Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Metallica's "Slither" as part of a drabble challenge meme, this was written in roughly the amount of time the song spans (five minutes, twelve seconds) but edited after to fix awkward wording issues.

He thrusts into the touch for all it's worth, falling deeper into the downward spiral with every gasp and moan. He gives his all to the once-best friend, cries out in remembrance of the lives long lost. They're the last, together now - soon, he hopes, in the most literal sense. One and the same. The last Time Lord, all that is good and all that is evil - the holier-than-thou angst of a man weathered by time, the evil of a man four drum-beats past insanity.

Yin and yang. Perfect together. Meant to be.

He wouldn't know what to do without this man. What to do if they were separated forever. Lost to one another. If time couldn't be re-written.

Hell has never tasted better. And he doesn't care about the rest in this moment. Doesn't care about what he had with Rose, what he may one day have with River, how long little Amelia Pond will have to wait. It's timey, and it's wimey, and - _oh_ \- it's so very worth the detour.

"Master," he breathes, hearts pounding frantically in his mind. And he's never felt closer to his unhinged friend - his lover. The four beats, the pulse... He can hear it. They both can. And it no longer matters why or when or whom.

"Beg me," comes the hiss. Fingernails lightly bite into flesh - pain and pleasure and denial in perfectly calculated doses.

"Please," he whispers, hips twitching desperately.

 _"Louder!"_ Teeth dig in above collar bone, but he can imagine the smirk.

"I _need_ you," he says, voice broken by the ragged breath nearly trapped in his throat. He sees stars, sparking with the rapid thrum of his hearts.

Desperation has long since settled, and now he's riding the dangerous wave. He would shatter the Earth to please this man, right now. Bring it down in a fiery blaze, and use the biggest gun known to mankind. He would do anything - _anything_ \- for that one, final push he needs to crash over the edge.

"I _know_." A hiss - a venomous, torturous hiss - as tongue trails neck and wrists struggle against restraints. " _Just like a dog._ "


End file.
